Lasting memories
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: An alternate ending to when Aunt Petunia walked out of the home in Deathly Hallows.


**JK Rowling owns all**

**Takes place just before Chapter two of Deathly Hallows. Just a quick one shot, nothing more.**

Aunt Petunia turned back to Harry and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Petunia!" Uncle Vernen's voice called from outside. "Lets go!"

She cast a look towards the door before she looked back towards Harry.

"Wait here," she said, speaking as if her mouth was dry. She walked out of the room and went up the stairs. Harry watched her, but did not follow.

He heard Uncle Vernen begin honking outside, but he ignored it. He heard Aunt Petunia come back the steps again, a large box in her hands, from the looks of it, it looked rather heavy.

She set it down in front of it and leaned down next to it.

"I haven't looked at this in a long tome, seventeen years to be exact," she said motion Harry to kneel down next to her, she too ignoring the persistent honking of Uncle Vernen's company car.

It was full to the brim of old photographs, both wizard and muggle versions, an old crumpled dress, letters, and, Harry had to do a double take, what looked like Chocolate Frog Cards.

She noticed Harry looking at the cards and she smiled at picked one out of the box, it was Morgan le Fay.

"She knew I was big into Merlin and all that silly old stuff when I was a child. Whenever she would get the cards she thought I would like she sent them to me. I would send her back pictures of guys in magazines who at the time I thought was cute."

Harry looked up at her, but she was till looking at the card with a smile.

"Oh I had almost forgotten about this." She put the card down and picked up a faded, yellowing, muggle picture.

It was of Lily and Aunt Petunia, they looked about seventeen, lounging in a pool of, what Harry thought looked like ice cream.

"She had just turned seventeen that summer. Me and her always talked about swimming in a pool of ice cream when we were kids, every child's dream, and I had a sister who actually made that happen. She changed the water in our pool to un meltable ice cream. To our parents and everyone else it looked like a regular pool, but she had every type of ice cream in there. It was amazing." She looked over at him and smiled sadly at him. "Now that I think about it, I don't ever remember thanking her."

"I'm sure she knew how much you appreciated her," Harry said. Aunt Petunia smiled sadly at him before putting the picture back in the box and pulling out another picture, this time a wizard one.

It was of Lily in her wedding dress, James in Sirius in there tuxes, and Aunt Petunia in a light pink dress, standing side by side, all looking very amazing and waving at the camera.

"She hated the color pink, but she knew nothing else looked good on me. So she chose that to be the bridesmaid dresses.

"You were a bridesmaid?"

"I was the maid of honor."

"Then you knew Sirius-"

"I met him twice. At the rehearsal and at the actual wedding. I never connected that he was the same man thirteen years later who had been so happy at your parents wedding. Then when you came back and said he was your god father, it finally snapped that where I knew him from."

Harry nodded before turning back to the box, and another picture caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it.

It was a wizard picture. Aunt Petunia was holding Harry, gently rocking him, while Lily laid back in a hospital bed, happy yet tired, and looked on with a smile on her face.

"I remember that day. Your uncle didn't want me to go, said that he wasn't about to handle a three month old by himself, but I told him I was going to be there for her, and didn't care what he said."

Harry looked at her with shock. Only once had he seen her defy him with anything, and that was allowing him to stay in the home during his fifth year.

"But... you told me you haven't seen her years before she died."

"I also said that it was nice having Marge over for tea. Did it ever occur to you that I might be lying?"

The two looked at one another and she looked into her eyes.

"I always did love you, Harry. I know I didn't act it, but I did."

Harry didn't say a word as she continued to look at him.

A loud honk from outside made them both jump, and look towards the door before looking back at one another.

"You really are your mothers son, Harry. You're brave, strong, and on occasion, have a little bit of a temper. But I do know hat you're going through, and I just wanted to wish you luck."

Harry looked at her for a moment more before he hugged her. She didn't do anything for a moment before she hugged him back. It was fairly short, but both Harry and Aunt Petunia thought that it said everything else they needed to say.

A loud honk told them that Vernen was still waiting, and they released it. They released it and stood up.

"Well, good bye, Harry," and with one last cast towards the box of memories, she walked out the door, leaving Harry staring after her, and for the first time in his life, wanting to follow.

**Aww, how sweet was that? Review please!! **


End file.
